In Love and War
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: A one-shot with DracoHermione pairing. They find love in the midst of war. It's ooc. And it's a plot bunny that's been bugging me.


A/N I got the idea for this story last night and I just couldn't shake it. I have to write it out for all to read. The pairing is Hermione/Draco. This fiction may get a bit dark. The fic takes place during the war. I hope you all like my fic. Oh and Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl and share a dorm. This will be in Hermione's point of view. Oh and may be slightly ooc. This is a one-shot by the way.

Warning I don't own the characters and if I did Draco would be mine all mine! But the plot is mine so please don't steal it. I'd hate to have to cut out your tongue and watch you bleed to death slowly.

It was about 8:30 when it happened. Me and Malfoy had just finished our rounds and were sitting in our common room. The lights went out and on impulse we both took out our wands and whispered 'lumos'. "What do you think happened Malfoy?" I asked in hopes that he had an idea. "I don't know Granger. The lights just don't go out for no reason." He answered in that drawl of his I've come to know so well.

"I get the feeling something is going to happen. Something really bad." I stated just as Dumbledor busted through our portrait entrance. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy all the deatheaters here in the school have left. I'm afraid that tonight is the night. The war will end tonight. And Miss Granger I'm sorry to tell you this but Miss Weasley is not in the school. I'm afraid she has joined the dark side. Please get ready I want you to stay in here until I come back. And when I come back be ready for battle. I'm putting the castle on lockdown for now. I'll see you both soon." Dumbledor said all too quickly. I was scared to death.

I knew the last battle was coming. I had been training since the department of mysteries battle for this. Harry, Ron, and I have worked so hard to be ready for tonight. Malfoy had also trained with us despite our prior thoughts about him being a deatheater. "Merlin, I don't know if I'm ready for this. I am so scared. They will be after me almost as much as Harry considering I'm muggleborn, Harry's bestfriend, and the fact I'm considered the smartest witch of our time. I'm so scared Malfoy." I said trying not to hyperventilate. "It will be ok Hermione. We've all been training for this. You know more than any of us. You'll make it and you'll go on to be a brilliant researcher and writer." Mal-Draco said soothingly while walking over and sitting down beside me wrapping a comforting arm around me.

"Thanks Draco. I just can't believe it's happening now. I mean if I don't make it then I die without ever accomplishing so many things." I said with silent tears streaking my face. "And are those things. You've accomplished being head girl. And you are the smartest witch I've ever known." Draco said sweetly.

"I know it's just I've never known love. I mean I love someone but I know he doesn't love me. I've never experienced motherhood or even sex!" I said getting hysterical. "Who is it you love Hermione?" Draco asked slowly. "Draco, I've been in love with you since I got to know the real you during 6th year. But I know you don't—" I was cut off by Draco firmly putting his lips to mine. I was shocked at first. But soon I started kissing him back. After a few minutes we both, albeit reluctantly, pulled away for some much needed oxygen.

"Hermione, I've loved you since you slapped me in 3rd year. It was the first time anyone had ever stood up to me. I knew in that moment that I loved you." He said while gasping for air. I smiled at him. "I wish we would have had the guts to say something sooner. Now it's bittersweet." I said sadly. "No matter what happens nothing can tear us apart now that we've finally found each other." I smiled at his sincere cliché. Oh how I loved him.

Just then Dumbledor came in with Ron and Harry on his heels. "It's time. Come!" Dumbledor said quickly looking older than I've ever seen him look. Draco and I left hand in hand. Harry noticed "It's about time." Was all Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement. Draco and I blushed slightly and went outside to meet our fate with the war. The entire Order of the Phoenix was there.

I began to shake seeing everyone line up. Draco squeezed my hand lightly as we took our place in the front lines with Harry and Ron. Voldemort was leading his ranks of deatheaters and dementors. We all just stood there at first. Draco locked gazes with his father. I knew Draco would put an end to his father who had caused so much pain in Draco's life. Then The first spell was fired. I'm not even sure who officially began the war.

Spells were firing everywhere. People were squaring off in duels. I began to duel Bellatrix Lestrange while Draco took on his father. Harry and Dumbledor were dueling with Voldemort himself. Ron was up against Avery. Bellatrix was difficult. But I had enough pent up rage, regarding Sirius, I was able to kill her. It was a horrible feeling to kill someone rather or not they deserve it or not.

I kept fighting. I don't know exactly how long the battle lasted. I lost track of my loved ones. I did see some of my comrades' fall. I saw 2 Weasleys die and it killed me. It was Charlie and Percy I saw lying dead. I saw spells such as Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and many other Gryffindors strike down other people from my year. I was overcome with emotion that I didn't see the spell Nott had sent at me. I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke I was in St. Mungo's. When I looked around me I saw many witches and wizards. Harry was sitting by my bed crying. "Harry…" croaked out. "Oh Hermione, I'm so glad to see you! I thought I'd lose you too." Harry said through tears. "It's ok did we win?" I asked quietly already knowing the answer. Harry gave me a sad smile, "yeah Mione we won. We had a lot of casualties though. Ron was one of them. It was Ginny that killed Ron. I killed Ginny." Harry's voice quivered. He began crying again and so did I. "Harry what about Draco?" I asked scared of the answer. "He is still helping rounding up the last of the deatheaters. He was here for awhile but he had to help." Harry said as I sighed in relief. "I'm so glad I didn't lose him."

Many people died during the war. None of the deatheaters were kept alive. And Draco did return to me. We were happy to be with each other. We mourned the loss of so many friends together. Harry was an emotional wreck. But that was to be expected. After graduation Draco, Harry, and I moved into number 12 Grimauld place. None of could bear to live without each other. We began the healing process and the rebuilding of our lives.

So much changed. Things were better. We no longer lived in fear. Harry was free from his burden. Wizards and witches of all types of blood could be accepted. I was able to experience love with Draco. It took a long time for things to be better. But when it got there things were wonderful. It was hard to move on from what we all lost but we eventually did. And now I have a life with my husband Draco and my best friend Harry.

Fin

A/N I know it isn't that good but I couldn't get it out of my head. Now I feel a bit better. Thanks for reading.

Sincerely,  
Flair


End file.
